


How To Wake Tony Up - Steve Rogers / Bucky Barnes way

by heythereshipfreak



Series: How To Put Tony To Sleep [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: As they finally finished their mission, the came back to the compound as Peter was the last one to put him to sleep, they found Tony with him in the movie room fast asleep. So how did that wake him up?





	How To Wake Tony Up - Steve Rogers / Bucky Barnes way

**Author's Note:**

> My final chapter to my How To Put Tony To Sleep series, do enjoy.

It was already late evening when Peter woke up, Tony wasn’t next to him, Peter rubs his eyes and walks out of the room and to the kitchen, Steve was at the stove making dinner, Peter stood there, with his mouth gaping, rubbing his eyes way too many times, wasn’t Steve supposed to be on mission, why is he back here, Steve turns around and looks at him and smile,

“Hey there Pete, Hungry?” Steve asked him, Peter just nods, then Steve starts to plate his dinner,

“What are you doing back here? Aren’t you on a mission?” Peter asked him, while taking a seat at the Island,

“ We took a break, we sent Nat and Clint to cover us for the weekend.” Bucky replied as he steps into the kitchen,

“ Also we’ve troubled most of you, this time we’re back for Tony.” Steve reassures him,

“ By the way, where’s Mr Stark, i woke up without him next to me.” Peter asked as he took a spoonful of his food,

“ When we reached the compound, FRIDAY told us he was in the movie room with you, so we came down and both of you were dead asleep, Fri told us your senses were overwhelming, so we didn’t want to wake you up, Bucky carried Tony to his room.” Steve explains, Bucky just nods. 

Peter nods and continues to eat. Tony suddenly appears in the kitchen, looking a lot more tired but not as worst as this afternoon, he  walks up to Bucky and hugs him and kisses his cheeks,

“ I missed you.” He says with his arms around Bucky’s shoulder. 

Steve clears his throat, Tony turns and smiles at him, and throws himself on Steve and nuzzles his neck.

“ I Fucking missed you!” Tony whines as he hugs Steve.

Peter chuckles looking at them, as they wrapped up dinner, Peter went to his room while Bucky and Steve took Tony back to theirs. 

 

Steve strips of Tony of his clothes while Bucky prepared the bath, Steve carried Tony into the bathtub, Tony just smiles at both of his boyfriends, Steve prepared his bed with new sheets while Bucky bathed with him, massaging his aching shoulders, washing his greasy hair, cleaning his fingers.

Bucky looked for any new bruises on his boyfriend, knowing who to kill if he found any, lucky some was from the other missions he had, Bucky hums and clean Tony, like how he used to, once he was done, they used to showers to clean off the soaps.

Steve stood outside the shower with a clean fluffy towel, ready to dry Tony up, Bucky went to prepare new sleeping clothes for Tony, as Tony was ready for bed, Tony slides in the middle, while Steve was on his right and Bucky on his left, they lay there just like that before Tony falls into deep slumber.

 

Tony woke up the next day feeling fresh and relaxed, he had the best dream ever, his boyfriends came home and clean him and lullaby him to sleep, Tony stretched and rubs his eyes, feeling a weigh on his back, he looks down to see a metal arm wrapped around him, he suddenly sits up and rubs his eyes even more, Bucky who was suddenly awake by the sudden jerk next to him, also sat up,

“What’s wrong babe?” Bucky asked with his morning voice a little to hoarse,

“ Fuck am i dreaming?” Tony asked as he touched Bucky face and arms to check it was real, Bucky grabs his face and kiss him tenderly, biting his lower lips lightly.

  
“ Does this feels like a dream?” Bucky asked him as he rest their foreheads together, Tony only smile and shook his head,

“ I’m kinda jealous right now.” Steve said as he stood by the bathroom door, watching them.

 Tony turns to him and jumps right out of the bed, and ran to Steve, throwing himself into a hug, God he missed Steve, Steve carries him, Tony just hugs his legs around Steve’s hips, his arms around his neck, Steve just smiles and kisses him ever so softly, nibbling his top lips, he brought Tony to bed, sitting by the edge, Bucky hugs them from behind, kissing Tony’s forehead,

“ We miss you too hunny” Bucky said, as he hugs them both tighter, Tony took turns kissing both mans on the lips,

“ Please never leave me ever again, 6 months is hell!” Tony whines as he rest his head on Steve’s shoulders,

“Well it was hell for us too you know.” Steve chuckles, Tony pouts,

“ but both of you had each other, i had neither of you.” Tony whines,

“ Well life without you is pretty incomplete.” Bucky sighs as he kisses Tony’s forehead. He likes it this way, both giving him the attention he needed, his body craves for their touch and their kisses and he got it now.

  
“ So has our Tony been a good boy, or he has to be punished?” Steve whispers in his ears, Tony just blushes and hide his face at the crook of his neck, Bucky chuckles,

“ i heard it took alot from them to put you to sleep, shouldn’t we reward them and punish you instead?” Bucky asked them, Tony’s thought was already running wild, he remembered the first time they 3 were in bed, ‘punishing ‘ him for not sleeping again, and was he hard.

“ I guess someone can’t wait for their punishment huh?” Steve asked, as he squeezed Tony’s thighs, earning a yelp from the man, Bucky tilts his head up slightly and kisses Tony softly, biting his lower lips, earning moans from the man.

Steve continues to rub and squeeze Tony’s thighs, kissing his neck and collarbone, leaving bite marks, Tony was moaning and groaning, Steve grinds his groin against Tony, feeling his erection getting harder by the minute, Bucky pulls away from Tony, then Steve lays him down, Steve works on Tony’s bottom half while Bucky straddles him around his stomach, kissing him and biting his neck, teasing his nipples with his fingers, Tony’s hands were on Bucky thighs, squeezing it.

 Bucky growls when Tony’s hands were near his erection, Steve had already pulls his sweatpants off, kissing his inner thighs, squeezing it lightly, as he reached his groin, he pulls the brief off and kisses the tip of Tony’s erection, licking the slit and kissing the popping veins around it, Tony moans into Bucky’s kisses, squeezing his thighs lightly, Steve decided to suck him dry, and it literally made Tony crazy, his mouth was busy with Bucky’s, while Steve was sucking him, the room was filled with moans and groans, and within minutes Tony came into Steve’s mouth, Tony lay there breathless, it has been a long time since he got himself off and this was the perfect way to wake up in the morning. Tony sat up and smiles at both of his boyfriends.

“ That was fucking great!” He exclaims, Bucky just chuckles,

“ If that was great, I’m not sure how you gonna feel for tonight Doll.” Bucky said to him, as he walks to the bathroom.

 

“ Hold on! So I’m not gonna suck any of you now?” Tony whines and pout as he watched Bucky enters the bathroom.

  
“ as much as we want you to suck us right now, you deserve to be pampered, and we don’t want to tire you out for tonight’s session,” Steve replies as he kisses Tony on the lips, it was Steve’s turn to go to the bathroom when Bucky came out.

  
“ Time for shower baby boy!” Bucky said as he grabs Tony and carries him to the bathroom.

Tony was about to whine when he saw Steve was already naked in the showers, winking at him, and yes Steve was hard and naked, yes to sex in the showers, Steve would bend Tony and fucks him from the back while Tony would suck Bucky, then they would take turns to fuck his hole, Tony would end up feeling sore from it, but yet he felt good that his hole was stretched again and fucked so good, he was tempted to take a nap after the whole session but he stomach growls, he went down first to grab his lunch, while the boys cleans the room.

 

Tony walks into the kitchen with a big grin on his face, he was fresh, he was happy and he had a good fuck after all, he forgot about all those bite marks on his neck and collarbone, he was wearing a tanktop and sweatpants when he was standing by the coffee machine, grinning like a monkey, he greeted everyone when he walked into the kitchen, as he finally finishes his drink and about to grab his food,

  
“ Hey Steve! Hey Bucks!” Sam greeted him, they said their hellos, everyone greets them, until Natasha came in and look at Tony and then the soldiers.

  
“ hey there Daddy mosquitoes!” Natasha greets them, Tony spits out his drink and Steve nearly chokes on his, Bucky just chuckles, when Peter walks into the kitchen,

“ morning guys, i heard about Daddy Mosquitoes , Is Mr Stark having Daddy issues again?” Peter asked as he took a seat at the table, everyone starts to laugh. And that is how Tony likes to wake up to, being fucked and laughed at over his Daddy Issues.

 


End file.
